


Chocolate Flavored Kisses

by elistaire



Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: Alcohol, Chocolate, Kissing, M/M, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-27
Updated: 2011-08-27
Packaged: 2017-10-23 02:41:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/245403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elistaire/pseuds/elistaire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Methos eats chocolate.  Duncan drinks brandy.  They kiss.  And kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chocolate Flavored Kisses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pattyfeidt](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=pattyfeidt).



> Written for Problem Child in a Smut On Command sort of way.
> 
> Written in two parts, but the parts are so short, I've just put a demarcation between them.

Methos licked his fingers, glaring at Duncan, daring him to attempt to steal even one-- _one_ \--delicious chocolate delicacy from his box of chocolates.

Duncan sipped at his brandy, and just sank deeper into the chair. He gave Methos a lazy, indulgent smile, and raised the brandy snifter for a moment into the air.

Methos dropped the glare, and looked at his box of chocolates. He'd already eaten three, and he only had three remaining. His fingers hovered over the foil wrapped delights. What could be hidden in each? Liquid chocolate? Nuts? Cherries? Peppermint creme?

He plucked one up and began to unwrap it, the thin foil peeling away from the luscious chocolate. He popped it in his mouth, chewing and thinking. Coconut. He liked it.

Duncan chuckled into his brandy.

Methos ignored him, and gobbled down one more chocolate. Delicious toffee. Now he only had one left. He glanced at Duncan, but the man had sunk even deeper--if it were possible--into the chair, and looked half asleep.

Methos held the last chocolate aloft, pinched between his fingers. He popped it in his mouth, and before he could even begin to bite down on it, a rush of air assaulted him, knocking him backwards, with two hundred pounds of steel-muscled Highlander atop him. They kissed, and it was a heavenly delight of chocolate and brandy, a competition of sweet and smooth, of warmth amidst a lingering alcohol tang.

"I thought you'd never get to the last one," Duncan said, and licked at the corner of Methos' mouth. "Next time I buy you a box with only one chocolate in it."

~~~

At last, breathless and flushed, they parted. Duncan leaned back, made a grab for the brandy, dipped a finger in, and then reached out and brushed it across Methos' lips.

Methos licked his lips, tasted fire. Duncan grinned at him and swirled the liquid around in the wide bottom of the glass, the amber catching the lights of the room. Duncan dipped his finger in again and Methos leaned forward to suck at the brandy before it formed a full drop and escaped to the floor. He pulled away and smiled, full of promises that included more sampling of brandy in small amounts.

"Come on, then," Duncan said, voice husky, and heaved Methos up by one arm--he held onto the precious brandy glass with the other. "The bed is that way."

Methos licked his fingers, which were still scented with chocolate. "You say the sweetest things."


End file.
